Burn me from Within
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Mirror's Edge AU. Sameen Shaw is a renown Runner, working as a courier for the computer genius Harold Finch. On one of her routine courier assignments, she meets another Runner nobody knows anything about. She stands before a decision. Get involved or run away.
1. Alpha

**_A/N - First time writing for these two. Brief mention of Reese/Finch but its pretty much a Shoot fic. Also mention of Carter and maybe other characters in the future chapters. Its not going to be a long one, three or four chapters maybe. Let me know what you think. _**

* * *

_Runner; noun: an illegal underground courier who operates independently from the city's legal security and surveillance measures. Each Runner is taught the discipline of parkour, in which participants use the urban and rural areas to move from point A to point B as fast and efficiently as possible. Runners are also trained in a variety of street martial arts to compliment their parkour skills, should escape not be an option. Some are also knowledgeable in firearms and weapons use, as well as various hacking techniques. _

* * *

Runners are described as _the threat to the well working system. Parasites that feed on the hard working. _You laugh every time. Your society is anything but well working. Hasn't been that way for decades now. Not that you care, your parents did. They made sure you remember.

You stretch your limbs like a newly awoken cat, then you maneuver yourself though your small apartment, you stop when your feet feels the cold tiles beneath them. You set your coffee machine and your eyes stares outside, your fingers run over the glass barrier that is supposed to keep you safe. You laugh again.

You don't want safety. You don't need it.

You want to run. And run. And run. And _run_. Maybe shoot someone in the process, maybe call Tomas for a nice release. But other than that, you just want to run. You want to vent your adrenaline and you want to fall asleep without anything haunting your dreams. You want to fall asleep feeling completely drained, completely hopeless with that familiar aching burn in your lungs. Its the only time you can rest.

Your eyes focus on the coffee machine and you decide what to do next. With a slight yawn, you make your way to the bathroom. The oversized t-shirt falls down easily, your hands set the right temperature and you step inside, skin aching at the burning contact. Hot water burns your skin but you do not flinch. Strangely, you enjoy the sensation. You enjoy the steamy water burning away your scars, your old wounds. You feel fresh. Alive.

Your tattoos itches from time to time and at that moment you want nothing more than to cut your own skin, throw it away. They're fairly new, one on your right arm, a cryptic symbol, the other on your neck, a sign of freedom. The last one found its home on your back, a memento of something you never even knew.

Steamy water burns you. You feel as if the past is washed away. Flame purifies. Fire gives life to something greater. The aching burn you feel in your lungs every day, it gives you meaning. You might not fight the _good fight, _but at least you are free. You feel enchanted and free.

Its all you want. Your freedom and the flames. No more memories of your non-existent childhood. No more words of guilt and sadness. You do not want these memories anymore. Memories that are not even your own.

You do not feel it. You do not care for it. You want your lungs to burn and you want to forget.

You want the flame to embrace you fully.

Its over as quickly as it started. Soon you feel empty and hungry. You take a clean shirt and you hope your coffee is hot and ready.

* * *

Your meal is simple. As much as you enjoy a good juicy steak now and then, you do not have time anymore. Coffee burns its way down your throat and you let out a pleased sigh. Its a hug you need and crave every morning.

"_They died for a lost cause. You run for your own."_

You remember Finch's words as you finish your meal. _Funny_, you think. You don't even have a cause. You just enjoy the thrill. You enjoy the burning in your lungs as you run. You couldn't care less. You don't need a cause. You have your flames. Your parents might have been hopeless heroes but you are _you. _You are nothing but a simple courier, half time not even knowing what you carry.

You do not care. You have a destination, you have a limit and you simply run. You are no fighter.

You run. You are not them. You are not your parents.

You close your eyes, your muscles relax. Caffeine already running through your veins, it burned your throat well. Your eyes glance back lazily, you notice your gear ready, sitting at the edge of your bed. Waiting. Waiting for you to take up your role, waiting for you to start running. In the end of the day, its being tossed away, sweaty, smelling of gun powder, ashes and blood.

In the morning however, all clean and ready, it begs for another ride, another go. You gladly give it what it craves.

Your color scheme is quite simple. Black, black and more black. Occasional white can help too, but your gloves and your running shoes are red, almost absurdly so. Your black tank top goes well with everything and you do not bother to look fashionable. It serves its purpose and you have to admit, you look good.

You just want to be enveloped with flames again.

Your phone wakes you up from your little trance, your mind snaps back and you realize who exactly is calling. You tap your earpiece that you set right after the shower, smiling as you hear the old, tired voice.

"What's up, Finch ?"

* * *

You make your way downtown, hood over your head, dodging the very well known surveillance system that _protects _this city. Or, making your work a bit more harder. You know it well, its creator is your boss now. You don't question his motives. You know that sometimes _It _can help too.

You don't mind. You don't care.

You take the elevator to the upper levels, a well known ad shines through the news flash on the elevator panel. They warn the citizens, warn them from you. As if you're the major threat to this world. The ad shines those familiar warnings.

**_-A fondness for the color red_**

**_-Calluses on the palm, knuckle and fingertips_**

**_-Telltale scuff marks on their clothes_**

**_-Unexplained scrapes, bruises or broken bones_**

**_-Unreliable or unexplained absences from work or school_**

_In case of the following, alert the authorities. Your family might be in danger. This group is to be disband and shot on sight. Protect your family. _

And it goes on and on and on, framing your group of every _wrong _in this World. The elevator doors buzz open and you are glad to leave.

* * *

Your destination is not that far, your bag is not as heavy as usually and Finch is less grumpier than usual. Reese's smug face meets yours as he returns from his assignment, placing a small bag right in front of Finch. There's muffled whispers and you have a pretty idea what's going on. Shaking your head, both of your earpieces roars with life, you set your playlist and walk away. You glance back one more time and what you see is disgustingly sweet. You don't comment. You want to run already.

Your day starts relatively well.

You're already on the roof when John's deep voice echoes through your ear, muffling the music you set. "How's the newest addition ?" he asks and you immediately know what he means. Your fingers involuntary traces a path down your neck and you smile. _Reese sure is proud of himself,_ you think. He has every right to be proud though, he did a good job. However you remember the question, so you answer.

"Itches." is your simple reply and you can hear a slight laughter on the other line. You roll your eyes and your legs sets you free. You're finally running and when you take your first jump, when you land and roll on the other roof, you cut the line short. You just want your music, your ragged breath and the fire in your lungs as your companions.

Your destination is not far. After like five minutes of constant running, mid-jumping, vaulting and sliding, you see another big gap between you and your target. You do not hesitate. You go as fast as your tireless legs let you, you jump from one edge to the other for a little boost, your hands working hard as you swing from one pole to the other, and then you let go, you jump and it feels like you are flying. You land safely and you continue one, a small shortcut to raise your adrenaline level a bit, the ringing bass in your ears assisting quite well.

You arrive shortly after, you do not bother yourself on slowing down. You take your backpack down and you toss it right into its rightful place. You continue and you crawl your way down a few levels before Finch's raspy voice interrupts your music again.

"Miss Shaw, the client says thank you." he says and you fight the urge to roll your eyes. You do not care, but you reply. "Anything close enough ?" you ask and he's already giving you new set of numbers. "Miss Carter will meet you there." he says and you know she'll be carrying your package as well.

You're pleased to realize that you're going in the right direction already. "Slept well ?" Finch asks and this time you really do roll your eyes. He's way too caring for your taste but, somehow, you managed to not kill anyone yet. As your boss, he's not that bad.

You see your opportunity to ask. "Not as much as you did I bet." you say a little breathlessly as you jump over a create. There's a muffled laughter and you assume that John hasn't left yet. Your smirk widens as you hear Finch's ragged breath and an attempt to say something which only ends up being a stuttered _What ? _

"I don't know Finch, how's your lover boy taking care of you ?" you ask with a huge grin as you land on the next platform, sliding a little. You do not expect an answer and you are ready to cut the line again but then your line of thoughts is interrupted by this anomaly of some sorts. You see this figure running right in front of you, somehow you assume its a she, moving elegantly like she was born with wings and movements of a panther. She slides underneath the pipes with grace and you nearly trip over your own legs.

You look around you for any confirmation on your whereabouts. Your eyes catch the small glimpse of the street name. Thankfully you descended enough to see it. "Marble 51, Finch. Who am I seeing ?" you ask your operator and he hums in surprise. You can hear his fingers working on his keyboard and you wonder, who exactly is it ? Your _organisation _is quite small, you know mostly everyone.

You'd remember legs like those for sure.

"Miss Shaw ? Do you hear me ?" he asks and you hum in approval. You wonder if she already noticed you backtracking her because you feel the speed raising up. Its nothing you can't handle but you realize you're running in a slight different angle now, away from your destination. You let it be for now. You want to know who this is. "So I don't have any good news for you. Database showed nothing. No relevant data, I have no idea who she might be." the answer comes and you guessed as much. You notice her slowing down, looking around her but not behind her. You can see her talking to someone and you realize that maybe Finch could tap the conversation.

"Already working on it." comes a few seconds later and you slow down as well, keeping yourself behind boxes and generators, your eyes fixated at the long legged brunette. There's buzzing in your earpiece and you shut down your still running music. You concentrate on her only.

"_When ?" _asks the feminine voice, a little out of breath, tiredness evident. You walk slowly as she stops entirely, she stares in the distance and smiles. She puts something on the generator next to her but you cannot really see what. Looks like a package.

_ETA, one minute, twenty six seconds. Target armed. Proceed with caution. _You hear and you are taken back by the cold, electric voice. You know computers are not to be trusted, that's why you rather memorized the entire layout of your city. You do not need their help. Finch always laughs when you mention this.

You hear her laugh, she stretches her limbs, sets her running shoes right. _"I always do." _you hear her say as she rests her back against the generator, her hands touching as well.

Then the weird electronic voice speaks again. _Alert. Relevant data compromised. Asset number SS-seventeen in close distance. _It says and you are confused when you see a big smile appearing on the woman's evidently tired features. She looks your way and she catches you sneaking up on her, her back leaving the generator be, she now faces you fully, shaking her head. _  
_

"_She's not a threat though is she ?" _she asks with a voice filled with emotions you can't really recognize. You realize that, maybe, she's not asking her operator. You come closer when she crouches, you know she's no threat to you.

_Possible source of assistance. _

You walk to the edge and she does as well. The gap between two buildings is the only barrier between you and this mysterious beauty. "Sameen Shaw. I'm a fan." she says with a smile and you are quite literally taken back. You know your reputation in this city but its still strange to you.

"Who are you ?" you ask coldly and she tilts her head. She looks up and down, to the left and to the right, as if measuring the distance between you two. You wait for an answer and its like she feels your restlessness. "Same as you." she points at her tattoos, your eyes notice the faint colour of red on her clothes. "Your database showed nothing, right ?" she ask and you simply shake your head, your eyes are fixated on her tired features.

You have to admit, she's gorgeous. Her wild brown locks are tamed in a ponytail, threaten to set themselves free in any second now. You notice her piercing blue eyes, even from this distance. Your heart beats a lot faster than usual and you feel the familiar burn in your chest and you _do not understand. _Frankly, you don't want to.

You don't want to know. You don't want to understand. You want to run away, you want this burning to be your choice. Not because she _looks at you_. You want to walk away but your body forces you to stay.

Your mind screams but your body falls silent to its orders.

Her delicate fingers tap something on her phone and you notice the two live-feed cameras near you buzz and shut down.

_Who is she ? _

"Figures." she says with a smile, shoving her phone back into her pocket. She tilts her head again and you assume she's receiving information. You also assume she cut your access to her com as well. She doesn't say anything though and you can't bring yourself either. She nods and you assume she's done talking to her _friend._

"There's some nasty people after me and I know you have work elsewhere. Your friend is already waiting. So how about we part ways now ?" she says with a smile, already showing you her back as she readies herself for a quick sprint. "Wait.." you call but its too late. She's already on the other roof, way too far away from you. Strangely, _you do not like it_.

You look at your destination, opposite of the path the other Runner chose and you sigh deeply.

"Finch, call Carter off." you say as you back away, gaining some speed before you jump. Your operator is silent and you wonder what's going on. He always has a lecture ready for you whenever you chose to do things your way. Your eyes land upon the package that the previous Runner placed quite delicately.

Curiosity gets the better of you and you open it, revealing a small compact handgun. "Oh dear." Finch says and you think its because of the gun but his voice reeks of worry. "What ?" you ask as you examine the handgun, making sure its loaded. Its magazine is full. "Icarus seekers. Two coming from the sides." he stops, typing something and your eyes immediately examines your surrounding.

The new police force, specially trained against your kind. You hate them all, but they add the thrill. From time to time, you enjoy a good pursuit.

You hear a soft landing behind you and a slight gasp for air and you smirk, click the safety off and shoots one of them before Finch has time to even warn you. "Not quite sure if they're after you or-" he starts but the gunshot in the distance answers for him.

"They're after her." you say with anger filling your voice as you holster the gun behind your belt and you start running. Thankfully, its not heavy at all. You need all the speed you can get, hearing more and more gunshots in the way the other Runner went.

* * *

**_A/N - Everyone is OOC i know. Part 2 should be uploaded in a few days so be patient. Grammar wont be perfect because English isn't my native language. Hopefully you enjoyed, thanks for reading. _**


	2. Beta

**_A/N - Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Also follows and favorites. It means a lot to see that you enjoy this little idea of mine. _**

**_Matiky - Its a futuristic settings with advanced electronic systems all over the city. Shaw could hear it because Harold hacked into Root's earpiece. Whether she allowed it on purpose or no though, i am not sure. As for the courier system, its mostly relevant information on high-placed people. Also evidence of crimes and simple things that would harm the big sharks. Its illegal because of the city's large corruption. As for now, no one from the courier system is doing assassination or anything harmful. They will kill if needed though. _**

* * *

Your legs are carrying you at your usual speed but still, there is something different in your step. Its filled with fire and ice, both at the same time. Your hands are clenched tightly and you're sure your knuckles turned white already from all the anger you feel.

You have an inhuman urge to kill something, it feels like an itch inside your brain. You cannot seem to get rid of it no matter how hard you try, no matter how fast you run. Its a new type of burning you're not sure you like.

_Its a burning caused by her_. _A flame she started. _

_Its a freezing you allow. Ice tailored specifically by her. _

_Black and deadly all combined and you cannot seem to care how stupid, how absurd it makes you feel._

_You want it all. You crave it on your skin and you want it in your head and you want to be lost in it forever. _

When you finally catch up with the other Runner, you see her running with elegance and wit. Its hard for you to properly watch her as you chose another path to reach her, a more elevated one. She's not that far bellow but far enough. You slide under the pipe construction and you continue onto the other roof.

You see her wall-run smoothly to her destination, her moves elegant and precise and _oh so mesmerizing to watch_ and after that you hear another set of gunshots. Your eyes focus on the two Icarus agents that are running after her, their speed maybe a bit greater than hers. You know they'll have her soon, if you won't hurry.

You drop to the next floor as soon as you can.

Suddenly the little compact gun feels so heavy under your belt. Your legs wont ever stop and your lungs are burning with the familiar flame you came to love more than anything. Your eyes try their hardest to spot your goal as Finch chirps instructions into your ear.

"John's on his way." he says and you hum in approval even though you're not sure its necessary. Its not like you have never encountered Icarus before. They're hard to fight, but nothing you cant handle.

You make a long jump, you feel your bones being electrified by the raw feeling of adrenaline in your veins. You wish it could last forever. You land swiftly with a roll and you're back on your legs the very second later. You're nearly there and they nearly have her and you want to murder, destroy and _burn_ everything in your way.

_Her flame are burning in you so wildly like nothing before. _

You'd run forever, the problem is there is nowhere to run from here. The roof ends and there is nowhere else to go but back. You realize the other Runner is trapped. You see her as she slows down and hides behind the crates, she takes something out of her belt that looks like a baton, you can see her clearly from this elevated point and they are nearly there and you ready the already loaded gun.

You spot the door on the far right side. That's your escape route once you're done with these idiots.

It burns in your hand like divine flames and there is the familiar murderous feeling in your veins. Finch has a simple question for you. You wish your answer was just as simple. "This isn't your fight, Miss Shaw. Why are you doing this ?" he asks as you drop to another level, so close to your targets. The two agents never spotted you and realize just how dumb they must be, special training or no.

You have a plan in motion as you wait for one of them to come close enough.

"I'm not letting one of us die alone." you say and you'd laugh at yourself if you could. Its a lie, maybe a partial truth, but you know there's more. Finch has already tapped their communications, as hard as that can be. He's a genius, after all. You hear orders in your ear that are meant for the Icarus agents.

"_Wanted alive. Subdue and bring for questioning." _

You wait just a bit longer, you see them reading their taser guns. As your first target crosses the line, you ready yourself for a mighty pounce as you jump from your place, gun tightly in your hand. You jump at him like a predator jumps at her prey and you end up on the floor with him as your mattress, the other agent readies his gun but he has no time to react as you send three or four bullets right into his chest. He drops dead and feel a sharp pain on your cheek all of a sudden. You realize that the agent beneath you is fighting back, punching you and you snap his neck before he even knows whats happening. You feel a small trace of blood running down your lip.

The other Runner glances at you from her cover and you can see confusion, along with worry, written all over her face.

The door suddenly bursts open and there is a man pointing his rifle at you, readying his shoot and you really don't have time to react as his trigger finger reacts.

_You tried. And failed. And now you get your reward. _

Suddenly you see him groaning and the gun dropping, you see a set of sharp metal objects entering his entire arm, injuring it, you see red droplets as they fall down. Your eyes immediately focus on the female Runner as she runs towards the man with a wicked grin written all over her face. You try to ready your gun but you do not have time, she acts way too fast. She dropkicks him over the edge and he falls to his death. A terrible way to go, you think, but you don't care.

You hear Finch's surprised and terrified gasp and you smile.

_You haven't seen anything as hot as this in a long time. _

The female Runner jumps back on her feet like a cat and you realize she's still gripping her baton. She has no time to rest as a small group of police officers come rushing through the door but she wont let them past, she holds them there, fighting like a warrior Goddess, a valkyrie craving death. You get up from the dead body beneath you and you rush to her help but you're too late, there are already bodies on the floor, bloodied and, to your surprise, still breathing. The Runner exhales, she sets her baton back to its place and her eyes meet yours, that wicked smile still in place.

"You never told me she's after me." she asks and you're confused at first but as she tilts her head to listen, you understand. She smiles, coming to you, wiping away the small trace of blood that has gathered over your pierced lip. You hiss at the pain but she doesn't stop. You don't want her to.

The pain feels too good, too real. You ignore Finch for now.

_Possible source of assistance. _

* * *

_Courier number 3_, **Joss Carter,** got her order canceled. Finch wouldn't say but she knew better. She hears the helicopter ringing in the air and she knows, oh she knows Sameen's in danger. She calls Harold Finch the very next second.

_Courier number 5_, **Martine Rousseau,** hears the news. Her implant allowed her to tap in the police communications and she knows. She knows they're after Sameen and _someone else. _She doesn't call Harold Finch. Her interests are pointed elsewhere.

_Detective_ **Lionel Fusco** receives bitter information about his_ associates. _He's eager to help but has no real leverage in this corrupted world. Instead, silently, out of everyone's sight, he calls Harold Finch for updates. He's _so _eager to help.

_Courier number 1_, **Kara Stanton,** receives a personal call. She's to avoid Marble street at all costs. Her papers are showing her she's not headed there but she thanks her informant anyway. Harold Finch doesn't cross her mind at all.

_Courier number 4,_ **John Reese,** is sprinting as best as he can to help. He's like that. A warrior. A _paladin, _all righteous and selfless. He's ready to give up everything to protect his family. Harold Finch wishes him good luck before he departs.

_Analog interface number 2,_ **Harold Finch,** his phone wont stop ringing, information coming from every side. He's calling his number 2 but she wouldn't listen. Whether its because of the anonymous hacker or because of something else. Instead, he warns his other couriers and hopes for the best.

_Analog interface number 1,_ Samantha Groves, now known as **Root,** her body is filled with more implants than living tissue and its sad. She's half machine now, the perfect courier, perfect analogue interface. The perfect tool. Her Goddess has chosen her and she serves without a question. Her once beautiful and lively eyes are colored azure now, multiple programs helping her coordinate in the wast environment of this enormous city. Her bionic muscle implants help her better in combat.

Half machine, half human.

She's held up now. _Courier number 2_ takes her time and she allows it. They're talking. Explaining. Her Goddess is already singing orders into her implant but she doesn't move. She sees _courier number 2_ and suddenly she's deaf and blind to everything.

She sees Sameen's smile and her will to fight ends.

* * *

Your phone wouldn't stop ringing so you tap your earpiece quickly and Finch's already scolding you. On the other line, John's in a more desperate state, hardly holding his breath. "Blues on their way, Shaw. Better hurry." he says and you can hear the police sirens right after that. You ask Finch for directions but suddenly the other Runner touches your arm, stilling you. You're not sure why but she seems certain in what she's doing. You stop and let her do what she needs. Instead you call Reese and inform him.

"How long ?" she asks and you wonder _just who is she talking to. _She nods and points at the door.

"We've got about 3 minutes before they arrive. Better be quick." she drops her weapons on the ground, most of them unusable anyway. She gives you a quick smirk before heading to the staircase. You follow her instantly, calling Reese off, telling him to stay away.

"What's your name anyway ?" comes the question out of your lips as you descend the first floor.

You don't really know why but you _want _to know more.

_Deny. Relevant data not required. _

"Call me Root."


End file.
